lonesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Hill references
Silent Hill 1 The flashlight appears to be attached onto the main character's chest. This is similar to the way the flashlight was attachted to Harry Mason in Silent Hill 1. Silent Hill 2 Inventory Sound Sound effects when You took give or combine something are very similar to Silent Hill 2, may be the same. There was a HOLE here and NO OTHER SOLUTION Probably one of the most infamous cryptic message from Silent Hill 2. Located in Neely's Bar, someone wrote "There was HOLE here ..." in blood red painting. In Lone Survivor, a similar mysterious message, "NO OTHER SOLUTION", was written on a wall in room 205. Pyramid Head and The Man Who Wears A Box The Man Who Wears a Box might be a humorous reference and nod to Pyramid Head, who has a "Red Pyramid Thing" as a head / helmet. The MWWB uses a Cardboard Box instead. Or it might be a reference to the famous Japanese horror movie, Ring. A man with similarly covered head is present on the video tape that is central to the movie's plot, and appears later as well to warn about an important detail. Silent Hill 3 The Glutton ''and ''the Writhing Thing The Glutton is a monster found in Silent Hill 3. While it proves to be a major obstacle in Heather Mason's escape from the Otherworld Hilltop Center, it doesn't pose a physical threat to the protagonist. In Lone Survivor, while exploring the Basement level, 'You' can enter a room and interact with a 'Writhing Thing'. Just like in Silent Hill 3, this grotesque creature is harmless. After examining it, 'You' will feel uneasy and ask to leave the room at once. The Mirror Room and The Basement Room Silent Hill 4 Concept of the "safe haven / home", being visited after returning from outside world (full of monsters), recalls similar concept from Silent Hill 4: The Room. Common references Monster''s''' In '''''Lone Survivor, A lot of them do the head twitch thing and don't have eyes (like most of the monsters in the Silent Hill series.) The "head twitching" was inspired from the movie Jacob's Ladder. TODO: add reference to the Silent Hill: Shattered memories monsters called "Raw Shocks". They're naked scary pink monsters Mirrors In Lone Survivor, mirrors are used as a warp system, allowing 'You' to go back to room 206 by using any mirrors he finds in the game. Interacting with the mirror in his apartment will warp him back to the last room he used a mirror, and vice versa. In Silent Hill Origins, Travis, the main character, uses Mirrors as a way to visit the Otherworld. In Silent Hill 3 when interacting with a mirror, Heather will comment "I don't like mirrors. It's almost like there's an unknown world right on the other side. And the person staring at me isn't really, just an imitator." In Lone Survivor','' 'when You' first interact with a mirror, he will comment that "It's like it's trying to pull me to a different place, but it doesn't know where that place is...". '''Key inside a soda can In'' Lone Survivor, after encountering the White-Faced man for the first time, 'You' will find a key inside an empty soda can. In 'Silent Hill 3, Heather finds a key after inserting a Silver Coin into a vending machine in the Otherworld Hilltop Center level. After using the coin, Heather receives an empty soda can and after shaking and opening it, she fetches a key that was inexplicably inside the closed can. In ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories''''', there's a "puzzle" involving the use of the Wii-Mote. The players needs to shake the cans to know which one has a key inside. Category:Trivia